Kiss Me
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: It's for better political relations. Yeah that's what he tells himself. If only it actually meant anything. No flames allowed, all flames will go to Mr. Russia so he doesn't freeze this coming winter. Comment.


Title: Kiss me

Author: Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

Rating: T

Paring: RusAme

Dedication: To **TheImmortalLegendaryPhoenix** who helped me write this.

Warning: YAOI, my writing, switches from Nation to Human names, slight Americanisms, Some offensive language. Just America being America.

Disclaimer:... Do I really have to say it..? -sighs- fine, I don't own Hetalia because the idea of me owning Persontified Countries just sounds horrible. The only thing I own is my FINISHED Estonian Flag Knitted Blanket and maybe the time it took to write then type this.

XOXOXOX

America fumed as he stared at the Russian nation across from him. This was stupid, he had decided.

"Why do I gotta be here?" he asked.

Russia tilted his head, "To improved our relations?" Russia answered.

America scoffed, "Then why couldn't we do it at my place? It's freaking cold here!" His statement was accentuated by the fact that the younger nation was shivering.

"It's cold?" Russia questioned, "I do not think so."

"And another thing, there isn't any McDonald's, or at least I haven't found one, which is asinine." He continued as if he didn't hear the other nation.

"You have not been looking then." Russia interrupted.

America paused, "Dude, I'm talking, don't interrupt." The American nation sighed, he definitely didn't want to be here.

Russia giggled, "I was just being helpful."

America paused again, "Even if there was one, it'd be Commie food, not Mickey D's."

"Then maybe you shouldn't eat... you are getting fat." The Russian spat with a smile.

"... Dude, shut up." And instinctively, America wrapped a hand around his stomach. _'Am not!' _he argued in his mind. Russia tilted his head and chanted 'Kolkolkol' before they heard something break in the background. America jumped slightly.

"What was that?" He asked, because if it was a ghost, he was out of there faster than you could say 'Uncle Sam' or 'Lady Liberty.'

"Mhmm," Russia blinked, "Oh that! That was nothing. We should get on with the meeting."

Alfred jumped out of his seat, asking, "Is your place freaking haunted?"

"Nyet." Russia answered simply.

Alfred looked at Russia before blinking. He sat down muttering, 'Stupid Russia, stupid Ivan, stupid haunted bastard.' Said nation leaned closer to him.

"Should we not be getting to know each other?" He asked and Alfred gulped, the damned commie bastard was in his personal space... and, man did the other nation smell good!

"Dude! Personal space!" Pushed back against the edge of the table causing his chair to topple back. He hit the ground with a soft 'oomph' and a thud.

"Amerika, are you okay?" Russia asked, a chuckle deep in his throat.

Alfred groaned, "I'm fine Ivan."

…...

"Uh... I meant Russia! Not Ivan!" Alfred's eyes widened and Ivan smirked, moving closer to him.

"It is alright, _Alfred._" Ivan stepped in front of him, "Do you need help up?"

Aforementioned American flushed a light red. Hearing his name roll of the Commie Bastard's tongue was enticing, because to put it simply, he did always have a thing for the Russian accent. "... Sure..."

Ivan pulled him up and into his arms before kissing Alfred on the lips. Alfred closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. Their kiss continued until they broke apart for some much needed air. Alfred's eyes widened as he realised who he was kissing. Pushing back away from the slightly taller nation, Alfred proceeded to do a very American thing after you kiss your crush: Freak Out (complete with capitals).

"Y-you kissed me!" Alfred yelled, "Why'd you kiss me!" He was flushed, to say the least, a cute pink that brushed itself across his upper cheeks and nose.

"You kissed back." Ivan said simply, moving a hand to touch Alfred's cheek. It was slightly warm, from what was anyone's guess, but it was most likely due to their kiss.

Alfred backed away, "Uh.. nu-uh! Momentary lapse of judgment! It's not my fault! You kissed me!"

Ivan shrugged before closing the gap between them once more and tilting Alfred's chin upward. Ivan kissed him once again and Alfred kissed back (once again). Ivan pulled back, "Momentary lapse of judgment?" He teased and Alfred flushed even darker.

"...Shut up." Alfred muttered.

"You blush like a little school girl." The Russian nation caressed Alfred's cheek with one finger, "I like it very much."

Alfred looked like the red on his flag as he said, "...thankyouverymuch."

"What did you say?" Ivan questioned, finger tracing the outside of Alfred's ear.

"I said... thank you very much." Alfred huffed silently. Stupid Commie!

"What do we do now?" Ivan wondered and Alfred smiled a wolfish grin. Their roles were reversed.

"Kiss me. Kiss me again." And Ivan did just that.


End file.
